Night Visitation
by lazypadawan
Summary: One of Anakin's sexier dreams about Padmé prior to the events of AOTC.


**Night Visitation**

Anakin Skywalker stirred awake, a featherlight caress on his cheek bringing him out of slumber. His eyelids fluttered open, blinking at the shadowy figure leaning over his bed.

"Who...?" he managed to whisper before a finger pressed on his lips.

"Shhh." The voice was feminine. "Ani, it's me."

"Padmé?" How was she able to get into the Jedi Temple, much less his room, in the middle of the night?

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "I've missed you."

"I-I've missed you too," Anakin stammered, feeling gentle hands stroke

through his hair. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could clearly see Padmé's beautiful face mere inches from his own, her dark eyes flashing. Her hair trailed long and curly down her back and she was dressed in a simple silken robe. She sat beside him.

"How were you able to get in? If the Masters find you..."

"They won't, Ani. Don't worry." She leaned over and kissed him warmly.

Anakin tasted her sweet lips, his tongue lightly brushing against hers as they continued kissing. She moved her hands over his shoulders, then down over his bare chest. Their kisses became deeper and more insistent. Then Padmé moved her lips, kissing his chin, his jawline, his earlobe. Anakin could smell her flowery scent, feel the delicious warmth of her body pressing closely to his. Padmé gently pulled back the bedcovers and continued her explorations of his body.

Anakin gasped and moaned with pleasure. He knew this was forbidden, that it was wrong, but at that moment, he didn't care. This felt too good. Suddenly his sleep shorts, his only article of clothing, felt like a snowsuit on Tatooine. He wanted them off. As though Padmé could read his mind, she pulled at the waistband. Yet she didn't remove his shorts. She showered small light kisses on the skin just below the waistband, driving him into a frenzied state.

"Please," he whispered, his voice hoarse and desperate.

"Please what?" she said playfully.

"You know...get these off me."

"I thought you'd never ask," Padmé grinned. She removed his sleep shorts, leaving him bare to her approving eye. "I see this Jedi is already preparing for battle." She then stood up and as Anakin watched, unbelted her robe and let the silken material slide off her. Anakin could see the silhoutte of her lithe nude body as she climbed back on the bed. Tossing back her long curls, she bent down between his legs and began to pleasure him exquisitely.

Anakin groaned, arching his back and thrusting. His heart beat faster and faster, sweat broke out on his forehead. This was wonderful, magical. He gently caressed her hair and her bare shoulders. But he wanted to touch her, explore her. He wanted to be inside of her, the proper way. So he gently lifted Padmé's face and sat up to take her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, then lay her back on the bed. He continued to kiss her as his hands moved all over her, pleased that she was clearly enjoying his

ministrations. His mouth moved down to her breast, suckling it as his hand caressed its twin. Padmé moaned and writhed.

Finally, Anakin gently pulled her legs open and positioned himself to enter her. Padmé gasped as they physically joined. The sensation practically

made him dizzy and he paused several moments before instinct took hold

and he began thrusting. He marvelled not only at the physical delights of his act, but the feeling of being completely one with Padmé, emotionally and spiritually. He felt like they were floating in their own universe. He could feel Padmé coming close to her brink and watched her as she reached her climax, her eyes locking with his as she cried out his name. The next moment, Anakin plunged over the edge, gasping, "I love you" as he felt the rush of his seed leaving his body...

And then Anakin sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily, his eyes wide, and his body drenched with sweat. He felt the warm stickiness in his sleep shorts and realized what he had experienced was a dream. As real as it felt, Padmé Amidala Naberrie wasn't in bed with him nor anywhere near the Jedi Temple. She served as a Senator now but in the eight years since their parting, they hadn't met in person. He had kept up with her career of course, and thought about her frequently. She had always been a beacon of warmth and kindness in his heart, but in recent years, Anakin had considered her on new terms. He experienced romantic dreams about her before, but they had always been innocent, ending with her giving him a kiss or ending with them getting married. This was the first time he'd had a dream like this one.

Guilt and embarrassment made Anakin's cheeks flush. This certainly wasn't something he'd share with Master Obi-Wan. The only question that lingered in the Padawan's mind was whether the dream was purely a manifestation of his deepest desires...or was it prophecy?


End file.
